


Things You Can Resist, Things You Cannot

by gehirnstuerm



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Kinks, Knifeplay, M/M, Ties, post 1x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gehirnstuerm/pseuds/gehirnstuerm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After drinking his vervain-laced blood Damon is at Alaric's mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Can Resist, Things You Cannot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published on LJ in June 2010

Regaining consciousness isn't pleasant.

The first thing he feels is a burning sensation around his wrist, his shoulders ache and his mouth feels awfully dry. He blinks his eyes open and doesn't see anything at first because his vision is blurred. Damon tries to move, but he can't - it's enough to shock him fully awake.

With a hint of panic he discovers the reason for his dry mouth: a gag is fastened around his head, biting into the corners of his mouth. His hands are tied above him and the ropes confining his wrists hurt more than they should; it feels like they're slowly burning his skin. They must have been soaked in vervain, Damon thinks darkly.

His eyes dart across the room. He can't see much, but it must be a basement of some sort; it's mostly empty, there's only a chair in one corner of the room. Damon doesn't have a clue where the hell he is or how he could have ended up here. He remembers the ridiculous bachelor auction and he also remembers taunting the teacher about draining his wife.

Damon smirks at the thought – the look on the other man's face had been priceless.

When the door creaks open and a tall figure steps in, it dawns on Damon. Oh, he thinks, right. The teacher had attacked him at the boarding house after the auction, practically begging to be killed, so Damon had felt obliged to do him the favor... and that's all he can recall.

The other man is leaning against the door frame now and Damon can see the bite marks on his neck. Obviously the bastard has laced his blood with vervain and he has been stupid enough to fall for it. Outsmarted by a human – that's nothing to write home about. Granted, he was drunk at the time, but that doesn't change the fact that he's currently helpless and held captive by a vengeful history teacher. Damon groans inwardly. It's embarrassing, really.

It doesn't take him long to consider his options, because there aren't any. Damon knows he can't count on his supernatural strength what with all the vervain in his system. And even if he weren't so weak he couldn't possibly get rid of the vervain-soaked ropes by himself. That's just great, Damon thinks. He's literally at Alaric Saltzman's mercy and that might not be the best place to be. In hindsight, it hadn't been such a good idea to crack jokes about the teacher's delicious wife, but then again until yesterday Damon wouldn't have thought Alaric to be the type to torture and kill a helpless person, even if said person was, well, him. Now he isn't so sure anymore. He has underestimated the human; that much is clear. He can see Alaric watching him and there's something in his expression that gives Damon the chills.

A very strange feeling overcomes him and at first he doesn't know what to make of it. But then it hits him: It's fear. Damon is surprised and a little intrigued, too. It's been a while since he's felt fear – and it's certainly the first time a human is an actual threat to him. But this particular specimen is mad enough to get really unpleasant, Damon thinks with a tinge of excitement.

The other man is still looking at him from the other side of the room, his expression now unreadable. What exactly could he be up to? There aren't many ways to kill vampires, but hurting them works just fine, Damon knows from his own experience. Of course, he isn't on the receiving end of the procedure, if he can help it.

What would he do if he were in the teacher's place, Damon wonders. Staking, perhaps? The classic when it comes to vampires and the other man seems to be fond of it, too. He might enjoy driving the wooden stake into Damon's body over and over again, just to hear him scream. Damon can't help wincing – he knows the pain of a stake piercing his guts all too well.

Or maybe knives are the instruments of choice for Mr. Saltzman, Damon supposes. Alaric might stab and cut him just to watch him heal and repeat the process. Damon realizes that with vervain in his system, he might even bleed a lot. At first he would feel the coolness of the metal, then the pain of the blade cutting through his skin, the odd sensation of his own warm blood seeping out of the slowly healing wounds and streaming down his body.

The idea should be horrifying, but it's oddly exciting. Damon imagines the look in the other man's eyes when he positions the knife: hatred and blood lust, emotions humans like to deny even though they come almost as natural to them as they do to vampires. The idea sends a shiver down his spine – and not necessarily in a bad way.

Damon swallows around his gag. He's suddenly very aware of Alaric's intense gaze from across the room. It is a bit of a kinky setup, he thinks, maybe the teacher has something completely different in mind after all. When Damon feels his body react to this interesting thought, he's once more surprised by his own depravity. Who knew impending torture and death could be such a turn-on?

Alaric is still staring at him and Damon really can't help thinking about all the things the other man could do to him. He could touch him everywhere and Damon wouldn't be able to move or defend himself even if he wanted to. He could press up against his back and grip his hair roughly to hold him still. He could use his other hand to unfasten their pants, kick Damon's legs apart and start thrusting into him without further ado...

It's getting hard to breathe around the gag and Damon's pants are way too tight. He squirms when he sees that Alaric is still looking at him, a little frown on his face. Suddenly the other man gets up and closes the distance between himself and the vampire. “What the fuck,” he murmurs, standing so close that Damon can smell him. The neck wound has already scabbed over, but he smells the blood anyway. It sends a jolt straight to his groin and Damon can hardly suppress a growl.

Alaric blinks. “You're getting off on this, aren't you?” He huffs an incredulous laugh. “You sick fuck.”

But he's not the only one, Damon realizes as the taller man doesn't move away, but keeps staring at him with narrowed eyes. Damon can hear the blood rushing underneath the human's skin, the pounding of his heart and the hitch of his breath when Alaric takes another step forward. Damon has barely time to marvel at the interesting turn of events before the gag is yanked off his face and he's pulled into a violent kiss.

But Damon doesn't complain – if the day should end with a wooden stake through his heart, he might as well make the best of it.


End file.
